This invention relates to a polyphasic, pressurized homogenizer, which is a dynamic liquid and gas contact system for removing substances from the gas. The substances in the gas may be in solid, gas or vapor form. The liquid and gas contact system primarily functions as dynamic removal and recovery system for extracting a variety of substances from a gas stream for disposal or reuse depending on the nature of the application and the substance recovered.
When used as a pollution control system, the recovered substances are stripped from the gas, typically air, and entrained in the liquid. Depending on the toxicity of the recovered substance and the nature of the liquid used, most typically water, the extracted substance is disposed with the liquid in an ordinary waste water stream. Alternately, the substance removed from the gas may be separated from the liquid for specialized disposal. The liquid stripped from the recovered substance is generally suitable for recycling in the removal and recovery system.
When used as a stage in a material processing circuit, the removed and recovered substances may be concentrated and separated from the liquid for reintroduction into the processing stream.
The invented polyphasic, pressurized homogenizer is related to gas liquid contact systems where a gas stream is brought into intimate contact with a liquid stream to entrain in the liquid a gaseous, droplet or particulate substance carried in the gas stream. Countercurrent contact towers and liquid spray scrubbers are typical of this type of removal and recovery system.
In the invented gas and liquid contact system, a discharge nozzle directs a relatively high velocity stream of liquid into a confluent stream of gas having a substantially concurrent direction of flow as the liquid. The turbulent intermix of gas and liquid is homogenized in a pressurized mix chamber, with additional stripping occurring under the abrupt reduced pressure of a connected venturi. The accelerated combined flow from the venturi is expanded into a retention chamber to prolong the intimate contact and homogenization before ejection into a recovery chamber having a liquid reservoir.
Preferably, the retention chamber comprises a conduit segment in alignment with the venturi, and the recovery chamber comprises a tank with a reserve quantity of liquid. The liquid may comprise a solvent, specifically selected for removal of a particular substance in the gas stream, or a common liquid, such as water, that simply provides a carrier stream for particulate substances removed from the gas stream. It is to be understood that the gas stream initially carries the substance or substances to be removed, and may comprise a multiple gas mixture, a gas and droplet mixture, including vapors, or a gas and particulate mixture.
As noted, the polyphasic pressurized homogenizer of this invention is adapted for use in the home, commercial establishment or industry. For example, in home use, the system may comprise an air purifier to remove dust, smoke and airborne gases such as radon from the household air for disposal. The system is preferably used in conjunction with a blower system with or without pre-filtration of the gas stream. In a commercial establishment, the system can also be used as an air purifier, particularly in isolated environments such as paint spray rooms where rapid removal of airborne droplets and gaseous solvents is desired. In an industrial setting the system can be used to recover substances in a processing stage, for example, to recover comminution products that are airborne.
These and other uses of the invented system will become apparent on consideration of the features of the invention that provide for dynamic homogenization of a gas stream and a liquid stream, where substances are to be removed from the gas stream and entrained in the liquid stream.